


Mission: Island of Mata Nui (Collision)

by RoughGem



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Hero Factory
Genre: ANYONE REMEMBER THIS??!!!, Dimension Travel, Post Mask of Light, Post-breakout, does anyone remember this?, help me rebuilt the fandom, no comic material, nostalgia like crazy, rewatched the movies and loved it, strictly movie lore, this was the good stuff when I was young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: After a successful mission on another planet, Alpha Team heads back to their planet. Only for a strange wormhole to open and suck their ship into a new and unknown land. While waiting for a rescue, the team get to know the land's inhabitants of Matoran, Toa, and Turaga. They also learn of a new threat to this land and what may have actually happened to Von Nebula (formerly Von Ness) to become the villain he played.





	Mission: Island of Mata Nui (Collision)

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the movies, loved it so freaking much, Jaller is such a good character, why did this fandom come to a screeching halt? Why? This stuff is so good!

Chapter 1: Arrival

CODE RED! CODE RED! 

“Heroes hang tight!” The ship got sucked into the wormhole. Everything was black. 

……..

Takanuva was on patrol with Jaller around the edges of the Ta-Koro. It's been awhile since he became the Toa of Light, and Ta-Koro has been successfully rebuilt. They saw a large object crash from the sky, into the forest near Ta-Koro. 

“Jaller, go get Toa Tahu.” Takanuva said. 

“Right” the yellow masked Matoran ran back to Ta-Koro in order to get the Toa. Takanuva ran to the crash site and saw what looked like a strange ship. It was definitely not natural, and looked made. He went over and pried open a door. 

“Whoa! What happened?” An oun-matoran looking figure fell out. His arkoe was scratched and an orange glow was coming from his chest, much like a heart light. He seemed kinda disoriented. 

“Are you alright?” Takanuva asked as he helped the figure up. 

“I'ma fine, where are we?” The figure asked. 

“On the outskirts of Ta-Koro. How did you end up out here?” Takanuva asked, the figure looked, like a toa. He was way too tall to be a normal Matoran, but, if he was a Toa, for what reason? 

“Ta-whatnow? Sorry for bein’ all messed up. My name is Stringer. Can ya help me the others out?” The figure asked, still a little dizzy. 

Others? 

“Don't leave me in here Stringer! Don't leave me to drag them all out.” Another voice from inside the ship called out. Another figure popped out. This time in grey armor, similar to Pohatu's. He came out dragging a white armored figure and a green armored figure. 

“Sorry Bulk. Just asking for help.” Stringer said, he seemed to have regained himself and didn't need Takanuva's support. 

“How many are with you?” Takanuva asked. 

“Plus the other two still in here. Six in total.” Bulk said as he managed to climb out. 

“Takua!” Takanuva turned to see Jaller and Tahu running to him. 

“Over here!” Takanuva called as the two ran over. 

“Hello fellas.” Stringer said, Tahu looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Who are you?” Tahu asked. 

“Stringer, part of Alpha Team from Hero Factory.” Stringer said, Takanuva looked at him now. 

“Hero Factory? What is that?” 

“I'd say it's safe to say that we have no idea who or what we are?” Bulk concluded. 

“That probably seems right.” Jaller said. 

“Here, let's take them to Ta-Koro, the Turaga can help.” Takanuva said. 

“That seems good, we can explain everything there.” Stringer said. 

Later…………..

Stormer opened his eyes as his systems booted up. 

“And so, we fought a villain who tried to take all the quaza stones from the planet Quartros. He didn't care that it was killing the planet. Luckily, Furno and Bulk managed to return the quaza to the core and revitalize the planet.” He heard Stringer's voice and sat up. Turning to see four figures, two short, and two tall. The one in golden armor turned to him. 

“You are Stormer correct? Your teammate has informed us of what you are. Sadly, we do not have many components that can fix up your ship. Our technology is not quite that advanced.” Takanuva said. 

“It's fine, um, Stringer, care to give me the update?” Stormer asked, the two heroes proceeded to tell him all of the stuff that happened while he was unconscious. 

“So, I must ask. These hero cores of yours, are they like a heart light?” The elder sounding figure asked, Stormer turned to see the figure walking with a staff with a red/orange glowing orb. 

“A heart light?” 

“A heart light is what makes us who we are. Our souls, beings, they are come from our heart light. They signify our life, once they go out, that's when we die.” Jaller explained. 

“Then yes, our hero cores make us who we are.” Stormer said. 

“My name is Turaga Vakama, the elder of Ta-Koro. I can tell that you are lost, but you mean no harm to us. I am not sure if we can get you back home, but if we find a way, we will.” Vakama said. 

“So, these, heroes. They're made to protect and stop those who harm others. Turaga Vakama, do you think that they didn't just crash land here by mistake?” Jaller asked. 

“What do you mean?” Stormer looked at Stronger who just shrugged. 

“Perhaps, but we cannot be certain. After all, from what your friend said, these 'random wormholes’ seem to be an extremely rare occurrence. However, if the six of you were sent here with a purpose, that means our peaceful days will end, and the Makuta will return.” Vakama said. 

“The Makuta? What is happening?” The others turned to see Breez, Surge, and Furno finally up. 

“Let me explain.” Takanuva said, repeating what he has to Stormer. 

“But, if he was crushed by that door. Shouldn't that mean he should be dead?” Furno asked. 

“No, I was brought back when we reawakened Mata Nui. The Makuta isn't a physical being as a whole, he hides in the dark and the shadows. We destroyed his physical body, but that doesn't mean he is gone. If I was brought back to life when Mata Nui was awakened, it's definitely possible for the Makuta as well.” Takanuva said. 

“The shadows and the dark….” Stormer mumbled. 

“Something troubling?” Vakama asked, taking notice of his worried gaze. 

“Right! Remember the breakout, Voltex released some kind of shadow, smoke familiar of Von Nebula. Once it touched the staff, that's when everything went into chaos.” Furno said, realization hitting his head. 

“If you believe that event involved the Makuta, then maybe it was no mistake that you were sent here.” Vakama said, suddenly more figures entered the hut. 

“Brother! Le-Koro alerted us of your message.” Lewa said as he and the other toa entered the room. 

“What’s the situation?” Pohata asked, Vakama stepped forward. 

“Lost travelers, however, I fear that the Makuta will rise again. The chances of them arriving here were slim. Mata Nui may have given us a sign, these travelers may be here to help combat a possible threat.” Vakama explained. 

“It's a whole lotta weird.” Stringer said. 

Elsewhere………….

In the dark caverns of Makuta's former lair, the remaining Rahkshi circled the pool of protodermis. A black smoke circled the room. A dark crimson one jumped into the pool. 

_ “Very well, a sacrifice to give me a new body. This time, I will make sure the light is put out, and it stays that way.”  _

A new figure emerged from the pool. Eyes glowing red. 

  
  
. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, really got this from a decision to rewatch almost all the Bionicle movies and binge watch all the available episodes of Hero Factory. Man, both series have so much plot wise that's it makes me wonder why people don't write about it more. 
> 
> Also, 'The Legend Reborn' and 'Mask of Light' are my favorite Bionicle films. Since this fic is about 'Mask of Light' the next one if I get around to it will be on Bara Magna and the world of 'The Legend Reborn'. 
> 
> Seriously though, why is this not more popular?! One my favorite fics has not been updated since 2009. 
> 
> Sorry for the rant, hope you enjoyed the story, and if you do, please leave a comment. Love to hear feedback.


End file.
